This invention relates to a tire changing machine and more particularly to such a machine which supports a tire and rim assembly to be changed in a horizontal position with upper and lower bead breakers which operate to separate the tire beads from the wheel rim. Further, the invention is directed to a bead breaker configured for quick removal from the tire changing machine.